Dean's legacy, the first chapter
by sea emperor
Summary: Dean is a normal kid, works to provide for himself, still afraid of the dark, a bit sadistic tendencies. he thinks everything is rotten, he would like nothing more than to live in the books.


Chapter 1.

Dean opened his eyes. It was bright outside. He looked to the side to check the clock, it read 1 PM. He quickly sat up and shook of the rest of the tiredness. "Damn it, I'm late!" He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom; he took a quick shower before he ran back to his room to change into his work uniform. After he had finished changing he ran out of the apartment and started jogging to get there faster. He passed an old man carrying some shopping bags on the way. "Good morning, James" the old man looked at him and his face broke up into a smile. "Good morning Dean. Overslept again? Here, take an apple, if I know you right you didn't have any breakfast." The old man tossed him an apple and Dean grabbed it and kept on jogging while eating the apple. "Thank you James!"

After a 10 minute jog he arrived at work, The blue man's restaurant. It was a nice little place, blue walls, green white tables and a blue counter. Dean worked as a chef, waiter and cleaner in the kitchen. He was in charge of all the odd jobs, they didn't have any other position for a 16 year old boy, it wasn't much, but it was fun and it helped him get one step closer to his dream. Owning his own restaurant, a big and well known 5 star restaurant.

After a 6 hour shift he began to head home, it was beginning to get dark so he had to hurry a little. He didn't want to admit it, but he had always been afraid of the dark. He had a lively imagination so he kept seeing monsters creeping around in the dark. It was a silly fear, especially since he knew what was fake and what was real, yet he could not shake that fear away, it kept coming back.

His home was quiet, very quiet. It scared him. He hated it, he hated loneliness and he hated silence. It scared him, it made his bones shiver, yet it was part of his everyday life. He was always lonely, when he went to work, when he was at work, but it was worst when he was home. When he was alone at home it was like the darkness and silence were crushing his body from the inside out. He would usually find a distraction from it by training martial arts or exercise his sword skills, but lately the computer and TV would take up more and more of his alone time. When he got ready for bed he was much like a little child, laying down in bed, hiding his head beneath the covers and only have his arm out to turn of the light. It usually took him thirty minutes to fall asleep. He could hear everything. Every little buzz, every little creak.

He didn't sleep long this night, it was cold in his room, he didn't know why and that annoyed him. He hated not knowing something. He had the day of today; the store was close due to some water issues. He decided to do something he hadn't done in quite a while, tour the city. It was a poor city, a lot of the buildings had cracks and lacked paint. People were laying in the street begging for money. People were going around beating each other, extorting money from the few who had any. It was rotten. He wanted the city to die. He hated it; it kept reminding him of how bad humanity really was. It kept reminding him of how badly he wanted to live inside the books, the manga's, the stories of great heroes who fought to save the world, just to end up in one giant fight against their nemesis. It was almost like his dream, to end up in one of those stories.. However, this day would end up being a day he would remember. He was walking through the city with his headset on, music blasting loudly. He had just witnessed the third beating of the day when he could hear a loud sound above him. He looked up and saw something resembling a big melon fall from the sky and land in the city center. He walked over to it and saw that it was actually made out of some sort of organic material. It had split in half on impact and several people walked out of it, their arms were weird though. They were shaped like swords and were almost as long as their bodies. Some people walked closer to them to get a closer look. The strange people lifted their sword arms and simply sliced them in half. It took about five seconds before people realized what had happened and began screaming and running for their lives. Dean simply turned around and began to walk back to his apartment. It didn't take long, he didn't live far away. He stood there with his hand on the doorknob when a smile suddenly appeared on his face; it was a happy smile, almost a sadistic smile. "dreams do come true it seems" he opened the door and walked inside.


End file.
